Kontrakan EXO No69
by 614foundlove
Summary: Keseharian anak Kontrakan yang aneh bin absurd. EXO Official Couple. YAOI. BoyxBoy. ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao, Chenmin.


KONTRAKAN EXO NO.69

.

.

Suara ayam berkokok pertanda matahari sudah kembali terbit, yakali kagak terbit kiamat lah. Pagi itu biasanya tenang, damai, tentram. Tapi pagi ini dirusak oleh sebuah suara yang sangat merduh -berisik- dari salah satu kontrakan yang beberapa hari ini sedang heboh-hebohnya karena dihuni oleh orang-orang berwajah tampan plus cantik, bahkan pemilik kontrakan terbilang masih muda.

"Kim Jong In!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya tiba-tiba merinding. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat 'istri' mereka datang. Astaga mereka kira istri mereka masih bobo cantik. Chanyeol buru-buru abisin kopinya sama kek Jongin, ampe keselek ngabisinnya. Mbak yang jaga warung ketawa ngeliatnya.

"aw~ Baekkie~ sakit~" Jerit pria yang tinggi badannya tinggi seperti tiang saat telinganya dijewer oleh istrinya. Tolong saja telinganya sudah caplang mirip seperti Yoda di Stars War yang ijo-ijo sekarang dijewer, makin caplang ntar.

"bodo amat. Ngapain ke warung Mbak Sowon sepagi ini hah?! Bantuin bikin sarapan kek beres-beres kamar kek atau apa malah datang ke warung" Omel Baekhyun selaku istri Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arah yang berjualan diwarung. 'cantik sih, tinggi juga. Bodo amat gw paling cantik disini'.

"ayok pulang! Soo gue duluan ya, bye" Baekhyun bukannya melepas jewerannya malah makin eret ngejewer telingan Chanyeol. Alhasil sepanjang jalan Chanyeol berteriak, bayangkan saja suaranya berat seperti om-om, teriak-teriak lagi. Horror.

Beda lagi dengan Jongin yang cuma senyam senyum depan istrinya kek orang gila deket gang kontrakan. Kyungsoo diem aja pasang muka datar, cuma matanya yang bicara. Paham kagak? Itu matanya kek ada laser yang keluar.

"mau jalan sendiri atau kek Chanyeol?" ucap Kyungsoo datar. Jongin buru-buru jalan duluan. Sempetin noleh kebelakang buat ngucapin salam perpisahan, belom juga ngomong sepatah kata pinggangnya dicubit. Pedis weehh.

"mau ngapain lagi? ayok pulang tugas rumah menanti" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil senyum manis -jahat- . Jongin cuma bisa pasrah. Sepanjang jalan dicubit gaes. Bayangkan sakitnya gimana, bengkak ini pinggang.

.

.

.

.

Baiklah sebelumnya lupa kenalan sama charanya ye. Kenalan dululah karna tak kenal maka tak sayang. Aseekkk.

Pertama tentu saja ada pemilik kontrakan EXO yaitu,

Park Chanyeol. Anak-anak kontrakan sering manggil Abang Kontrakan -kalo lagi ada maunya-. Umurnya masih terbilang muda. Ngaku paling ganteng padahal paling ogeb diantara yang lain.

Byun Baekhyun. Istri dari Park Chanyeol. Mukanya sama sekali kagak ada cowoknya yang artinya cantik kek cewek, tangannya aja lentik ngalahi cewek tulen. Dia juga gak punya jakun. Tapi tenang dia punya yang dibawah walau kecil.

Kedua Rukun tetangganya

Ada Wu Yifan, nama kerennya sih Kris. Pak RT dari China ini udah belajar nanganin semua daerah disini jadinya diangkat jadi Pak RT. Tinggi Kris gak main-main, setinggi tiang basket. Manusia apa sengget. Terus istrinya juga dari China, Huang Zi Tao. Mukanya keliatan garang tapi sebenarnya hatinya lembut kek hello kitty.

Ketiga Lurahnya

Pak Lurah namanya Kim Jun Myeon, dipanggil Suho. Beda dengan Pak RT yang tinggi, Pak Lurahnya cuma sebahu Kris. Pahamnya? iyap betul Pak Lurah itu pendek. Kasian Suho sering diolok anak kontrakan dibilang Ndek . Tapi dia buat peraturan, yang manggil dia pendek listrik dikontrakan bakalan padam. Alhasil kagak ada yang manggil Ndek lagi. Paling keceplosan.

Istrinya Pak Lurah namanya Zhang Yixing, dipanggil Lay. Istrinya ini juga cantik, putih, sifatnya baik. Tapi Tuhan maha adil. Lay sering -banget- lupa. Pernah Lay nyasar padahal cuma beli sayur diperempatan jalan. Kapok Suho nyuruh istrinya, jadi Suho lah yang beli.

Penghuni Kontrakan No.69-A

Dihuni oleh pasangan Korea dan China, Oh Sehun dan Lu Han. Percayalah disini Sehun lebih muda dari Luhan. Tapi wajah mereka tidak seperti usia. Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa tapi tingkahnya kek bocah. Sedangkan Luhan wajah kek bocah tapi kelakuan masih ada dewasanya walau dikit, kebanyakan childish sih.

Penghuni Kontrakan No.69-B

Dihuni oleh Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Jongin yang memiliki kulit paling gelap -uhuk maksudnya tan- diantara anak kontrakan, waktu jalan sama Kyungsoo sering dibilang kopi susu berjalan. Kampret yang bilang begitu. Do Kyungsoo itu jago masak, semua lauk yang dimasak Kyungsoo selalu enak dan nikmat. Makanya Jongin betah makan dirumah -sebenarnya buat ngehemat juga suka beli panci-panci yang sering diobral. Yang bikin tekor ya itu. Kontrakan juga masih nunggak. Tiap Chanyeol lewat, Jongin pasti pura-pura gak dengar atau lari.

Penghuni Kontrakan No.69-C

Dihuni sama makhluk kotak dan bulet kek bakpao. Eh kagak, Maksudnya dihuni Kim Jong Dae atau dipanggil Chen dan Kim Min Seok atau Xiumin. Ini lakinya cem kotak amal -olokan dikontrakan- tapi jangan salah suaranya merduh oy~. Istrinya suka sama makannya bakpao maka nya kadang dipanggil tukang bakpao.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah~ Perkenalannya sudah kan?! Udah tau kah? Tapi itu belum semua. Masih ada kehebohan di Kontrakan EXO ini.

.

.

.

TBC say~

Maapkan gua jika ff nya absurd. Baru back kedunia epep lagi. Ingat kan sama Laxy -;?  
Ini gegara gabut karna kuota abis :v . Dan juga berkat temen-temen RP nih FF brojol :v . Dah sekian curcol saya :v.  
don't forget to review~ *kecup rider satu2* :v


End file.
